


Indulgence

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gen, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Sweetness, Valentine's gift for you, set in Capurnia's "Ameratat" Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: Thanks to Yoda's scheming, Mace and Dooku finally get to enjoy some well-deserved time to themselves on Serenno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound to Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508655) by [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia). 
  * Inspired by [Ameratat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269133) by [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia). 



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

 ** AN ** **: This story is a gift for Capurnia who has so willingly granted me permission to play in her “Ameratat” Star Wars AU. Please read that first. This story’s pairing (Mace/Dooku) will otherwise make little sense. It takes place about six months after Ameratat finishes and may or may not fit perfectly into the Ameratat canon. There isn’t much to this story besides PWP.  Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

            Dooku propped himself on one arm and watched his lover sleep. It had been six months since he and Mace had finally come together. During that time, the Order had done a great deal of soul searching, and there were encouraging signs that the time was right for reconsidering the Code. Perhaps indicative of that, Yoda had come to Dooku several days ago with a new mission.

            “To Serenno, you must go. Wish for Jedi philosophy and teachings to be translated into Serenno Court dialect, the planet does. Your help in that, they have requested,” Yoda said, his voice far too earnest to be fully serious.

            “Master,” he asked suspiciously, “What are you not telling me?”

            His master had never quite been able to pull off the innocent look. “Telling you something, I am not? Believe me, you do not?” When Dooku continued to glare at him, Yoda sighed in defeat.

            “Requested you, they did. Lying about that, I am not. But heard you had a mate, they did. Heard you had never had much time to yourselves, they did. Wish for you and your consort to enjoy their hospitality, they do,” Yoda said.

            Dooku laughed in spite of himself. “And I can only guess how they heard that I had a mate, Master,” he said, his unsuccessful attempt at a frown making it clear that he saw right through Yoda.

            Yoda smiled smugly. “Know me too well, you do, Padawan.” Then he sobered. “Enjoy yourselves, the two of you will. Need time together, you do.” Yoda’s eyes radiated all the affection that he rarely spoke aloud. Dooku knew that for all that he and his master had their differences, he would never cease to love the elder Jedi as the closest being to a father that he had ever had.

            “Then enjoy ourselves we will, my master,” Dooku said. Unable to find more words, he kissed the top of his master’s head. Yoda smiled and said nothing more.

            Pulling himself out of his musings, Dooku watched Mace open his eyes.

            The younger man said sleepily. “So you’re the early bird today. What time is it?” Before Dooku could answer him, Mace’s stomach growled.

            Mace’s dark cheeks darkened even more in embarrassment, but Dooku just laughed.

            “Apparently, it is time to get you fed! And I believe that this is lunch, not breakfast.” He smiled, throwing a robe around himself to answer the door chime. “I’ll get our food.”

            The next moment, Dooku returned to find Mace looking fruitlessly for his own robe, and he was suddenly so reminded of Mace as a scatterbrained young padawan that he caught his breath.

            “Love, I believe that your robe is buried under the pile of clothing we left on the floor last night. We’ll find it later.” He smirked, eyeing Mace’s nude form appreciatively. “Really, Mace, I thought I was the modest one! Must you cover up when there’s no one here to admire your perfection but me?”

            Mace made a frustrated sound and sprawled back onto the bed. “Jard, when you talk like that, you could convince a Wookie to shave.” He settled against the pillows, watching raptly as Dooku let his own robe fall, kicking it out of the way before bringing a silver tray over to the bed. There was an assortment of bread, cheese, meat, and fruit, but what caught Mace’s attention was the large bowl of strawberries with a bowl of whipped cream beside it, his favorite dessert.

            Dooku laughed as Mace reached out to snatch them. “Now, Mace, if I let you eat those first, you’ll never eat the rest of it.” He sighed. “I promised Yoda that I would get a bit more flesh on your bones while we’re here. You never eat enough.”

            Mace eyed him ruefully. “I should protest, but you are right.” He glanced at him playfully. “Feed me then.” Mace did not mention that he tolerated Dooku fussing over him because he liked being taken care of.

            Dooku smiled and held out a piece of fruit. With great care, Mace took it into his mouth, scraping the dripping juice off his lover’s fingers with his tongue. Neither of them had their shields up, so Mace felt the pleasure flare along their bond at the touch of his tongue. But when his lover would have held out another, Mace snatched it from his hand.

            “Come on, Jard. You have to eat too,” he coaxed. The elder man smiled wryly and opened his mouth. They consumed the remaining food that way, feeding each other and working their way around the tray until only the strawberries and cream were left.

            “These, I think, have your name on them,” Dooku said, and Mace didn’t protest. One by one, the cream-dipped strawberries disappeared into his mouth, and Mace relished every bite. It was far too rare that he and Jard got a chance to relax like this, and he was enjoying each second.

            Judging from the look in his eyes and the anticipation over their bond, so was Dooku.

            “It seems we still have some cream left over. Whatever should we do with it?” Dooku idly licked cream off his fingers as he eyed Mace lewdly.

            Mace shivered for reasons that had nothing to do with the temperature. “Surprise me.”

            A few minutes later, Mace was moaning under the onslaught of Dooku’s tongue and lips as the elder man made a meal out of him. With exquisite care, he deposited generous dollops of cream on Mace’s nipples and traced a lazy line of cream from them to Mace’s navel. Dooku’s mouth soon followed his fingers as he leisurely licked and sucked every bit of cream off Mace’s skin.

            “Master, please! Stop torturing me!” Mace’s shout was closer to a broken groan of pleasure as Dooku lifted his mouth from Mace’s navel and smiled at him, cream still coating his lips.

            “Love, this isn’t torture. I’m simply having my dessert.” Dooku smirked just before his sweet, sticky hands spread the rest of the cream over Mace’s cock. With a grin that made him look half his age, Dooku swallowed the cream-covered cock to the root.

            Mace did manage to scream then, writhing helplessly as the building pleasure made it harder and harder to even remember his own name. Dooku chuckled around Mace’s cock, his tongue busily teasing off every bit of cream even as he channeled his pleasure to Mace across their unshielded bond. Calling on the Force, he eased into Mace’s mind and directly stimulated his pleasure centers, determined to give his lover every bit of joy that he could.

            Mace came with enough ecstasy to light a star.

            Dooku drank everything that Mace gave, sweetly flavored by the cream still lingering in his mouth. By the time he eased back, Mace’s eyes were wide open, and he was gasping for breath.

            Dooku licked his lips. “Delicious,” he said.

            Mace rolled his eyes, an impish grin that Dooku rarely saw on his face.

            “Jard, you do realize that we both need a bath now?” he asked. Mace’s eyes narrowed. “And I have a number of tricks of my own that I have yet to show you.” He smirked at his lover. “Would you be interested?”

            With sticky fingers, Dooku traced the lingering sweetness on Mace’s chest.

            “Oh yes, Love. I’m counting on it.”


End file.
